


The Beginning

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Series: The Ballad of Wilhelm Fink [11]
Category: The Network
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

He ran his hand almost lovingly over the charred doorframe, wincing as flakes of paint and wood fell away beneath his fingers. They’d broken the door in their haste to leave the inferno, so many years ago now.

“Wil?”

Blinking the dust and wetness from his eyes he straightened again, looking over at his companion.

“Were we really the only ones, Gabriel? The only ones to make it…”

Balducci eased a comforting arm around Fink’s waist, kissing his temple lightly. “Does it really matter? They’re gone now either way.”

“We were supposed to _die_ with them.”

Balducci sighed. “I know.”


End file.
